


家長好難當

by windkun



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Caught Fucking By Parent, Crack, M/M, Poor Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkun/pseuds/windkun
Summary: 羅曼和他今晚突然特別想做愛又不是傑森的錯，而蝙蝠俠和羅賓選擇在那個時間點突襲黑面具的據點也絕對不是傑森的錯。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 14





	家長好難當

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192628) by [windkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkun/pseuds/windkun). 



這又不是我的錯，傑森想了一下；很尷尬沒錯，但不是我的錯，他再次肯定。

羅曼和他今晚突然特別想做愛又不是他的錯；羅曼決定把他隨便按在一個地方就肏的他眼冒金星又不是他的錯；當蝙蝠俠和羅賓選擇在 _那個時間點_ 突擊黑面具的倉庫，剛好撞見他們火熱直上 _高潮_ 的活塞運動，也 _絕不是_ 他的錯。

這不是我的錯，傑森確認。所以 _幹他的為什麼_ 他必須站在蝙蝠洞中央、與大蝙蝠面對面、身體打直雙手背後像個該死的士兵，還要忍受那群繼兄弟們在他身後咯咯的竊笑聲。

_這根本不公平！_

「解釋。」布魯斯生氣地低吼。

「所以，就像我剛才 _說的_ ，多久之前？大概兩分鐘？這 _不是_ 我的錯！」傑森本來想克制音量，但不到兩秒就聳肩放棄。「你知道我有時會去黑面具那裡打工，我還把我的 Google 行事曆分享給你了，上面都記著我什麼時候去找他，你就不能在行動前查一下？」傑森深吸了一口氣，「你明知道我們在交往，難道你認為我們只會牽個小手，互相親親晚安吻後各自上床睡覺？你不能怪我沒有警戒周遭動靜，那時可是有根又大、又粗、又多汁的老二深深插在我的屁…」

「夠了！」布魯斯咬緊牙根，傑森聽到身後有人終於不小心笑出來，隨即立刻摀住了嘴。絕對是迪克，那個混蛋（dick）。

「我說的是責任和榮譽感，傑森。」布魯斯嘆了口氣，「首先，和超級反派交往本來就是不恰當的，況且對方還是個熱衷折磨、殺人取樂的黑幫老大。」B 用力捏了捏自己緊皺的眉頭。

「責任和榮譽感，嗯？」傑森瞇起眼睛，「那和終結者喪鐘修幹又有什麼榮譽感？我從沒聽過你和迪基抱怨這件事。」

他聽到迪克的驚呼聲，布魯斯似乎想說些什麼，於是傑森立刻接下去，「那和惡魔之女塔莉亞搞在一起又有什麼責任感？別忘了我們的神奇寶寶男孩現在為什麼可以站在我背後，喔對了還有貓女。」傑森對塔莉亞和賽琳娜絕對沒有惡意，他 _愛死_ 她們了，但這是傑森現在想到能用來對抗布魯斯最好的說詞。

不用一眨眼，周圍的空氣降到了冰點，布魯斯眼中燃燒升騰的怒火讓所有人都不敢發出任何聲響。但傑森．彼得．陶德此刻絕不後悔，他可是成功讓蝙蝠俠啞口無言的人，這無疑是項了不起的成就。

隔了可以老死上帝的時間，終於有人率先打破了沉默。「傑森，你被禁足了，八週，沒有討論空間。迪克，我們明天早上討論 _你的_ 事情。所有人，上樓回各自的房間，現在動作。」布魯斯說完轉身就走，男孩們紛紛開始騷動。

「傑，太過分了，為什麼你要這樣出賣我？」迪克安靜地哭喊著。「因為你一直笑，大混蛋。」傑森賊西西地哼哼。

「我懷疑你會乖乖聽 B 的話接受處罰，既然你在手機上已經認賽恩尼斯是你的『爹地』了。」提姆竊笑。「老天，給點隱私好嗎，鳥寶。」傑森壓低聲音吼道，白眼翻的太用力他眼睛都疼了。

「你們好噁心，我要走了！」達米安氣鼓鼓地，在哥哥們溺愛的微笑中不那麼安靜地踱步走開。每當達米安少數表現得像他這個年紀該有的樣子時，總是特別可愛。

「我說， _現在_ ！」那天晚上，布魯斯終於對著男孩們嘶聲大吼。

\--------

傑森的手機響不到兩聲就被接了起來，他連螢幕的聯絡人是誰都懶得看：「幹嘛？」

「只是確認一下我的小寶貝還好嗎。」羅曼輕笑，「蝙蝠爸爸今晚有沒有讓你很不好過？」

「多虧了你，我被禁足八週。」傑森乾巴巴地回答，惹得羅曼又笑了一陣。「我很抱歉，甜心，認真的。」他呼嚕道。

「你是應該抱歉，這都是你的錯。」傑森噘嘴的聲音就像是在生悶氣，羅曼只好趕緊出聲安撫，「好嘛，好嘛，寶貝別生氣…你知道嗎？我認為我們凡事應該看好的，而不是壞的那一面。」

「好的一面？你指什麼？」傑森躺著翻了一圈讓肚子貼在床墊上，想喬個舒服點的位子繼續和他的男友兼乾爹聊天。

「這個嘛，你不覺得我們成功讓他產生生心理創傷了嗎？我說小的那隻。」傑森回想達米安臉頰上可愛的粉色紅暈，他可愛的小弟弟甚至整晚都在迴避和他四目相接；更別提布魯斯一直向他射來的「蝙蝠俠不贊同眼神」，這可是惹他不開心的正義聯盟成員才有的待遇。他忍不住笑了出來，「也許吧，我敢打賭大的那隻也是。」

「所以這是場勝利，你不覺得嗎？」羅曼的聲音透過電話鑽進他的耳裡。傑森想了兩秒後勾起嘴角，「嗯哼，我覺得你是對的，爹地。」

「我當然是對的，」羅曼愉悅地哼哼，「一直都是。」

**Author's Note:**

> 超級超級愛黑桶這一對 CP，為了向更多人推廣，我寫的文沒意外大多會中英文並行  
> 希望大家喜歡 :)


End file.
